Crew quarters
Starship personnel live in quarters on ship (also called cabins, staterooms). Depending on the facilities available, their rank, and their length of service, these may vary from a bunk in a shared cabin to a personal suite with bathroom, living area, office area, and food slots or replicators. Earth Starfleet (22nd century) cabins were small and spartan because there was limited space for accommodation. Few cabins had windows. (ENT) Starfleet (23rd century) Early 23rd century Starfleet vessels have limited space, so junior officers and crewmen share quarters. On vessels these cabins have bunk beds, clothes storage, a desk, chair, and storage locker that doubles as a bench. There are no windows or food slots. Officers have cabins in the saucer section, crew in the engineering hull. The captain's quarters are aft of Deck B, with a living area with windows and a view of the warp engines. ( ) In the late 23rd century, large starships (explorers like give individual cabins to officers of rank lieutenant and above, and crew of rating petty officer and above. The captain's quarters include food slot, recycler, and office areas. Low-ranking crew still share cabins. Cabins do not have windows. (TOS; ) Smaller warships have more spartan accommodation, with most officers sharing cabins. (TOS novel The Entropy Effect) Starfleet (24th century) In the late 23rd and 24th centuries, larger starships (such as and ) give individual cabins to officers of rank lieutenant junior grade and above, and crew of rating petty officer and above. Cabins include food replicator, a small bathroom, and customizable furniture. Senior officers' cabins are along the saucer rim, with windows looking out onto space. Couples may choose to share a room. (TOS, TNG, VOY, Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions; ) Small starships (such as ) have limited space, and all ranks other than the captain share a cabin with at least one other person. (DS9) Runabouts and shuttles do not have separate cabins but do include food replicators, a head, and so on. (DS9) Other organizations Borg Collective The decentralized layout of Borg cubes does not include crew quarters. Regeneration points were distributed throughout the work areas. Lyran Starfleet 24th century Brianna Reiss likened the officer cabins on Lyran Starfleet starships as being roughly equivalent to 23rd-century Federation Starfleet. This held true in both starships and starbases. As such, officers ranked lieutenant and above had access to individual cabins. |Broken Bread}} 25th century Mandy Guilmain commented that starships were more comfortable than their predecessors; the captain's cabin was similar to senior officer cabins, rather than junior officer cabins as was the case on older ships. |Chronicles of Taladu}} Romulan Star Navy Enlisted personnel had rudimentary facilities that included a table, a few chairs and bunk beds inserted into the walls. ( , various) starships contained lavish officer cabins that included a replicator, an office space with a computer terminal, a sonic shower and a fully-detached bed, as well as customizable furniture. Such cabins were made available to erein and above. Senior officers had windows in their cabins while junior officers did not. Once again, couples had the choice of sharing a cabin, such as Pazzo and Zetra or Vaebn Mairex and Brianna Reiss (until the latter came back to Lyran Starfleet Intelligence) ( various) External links Category:Starship sections